logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WRC-TV/Other
WRC-TV News 4 Intro's 1980 - 1981 This was used for only 2 short years 1980 and 1981. |-| 1980 = |} |-| 1981={|cellpadding="0" width="85%" WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 530 Video Open From Late 1981.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 530 Video Open From Late 1981 WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 6 Video Open From Late 1981.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 6 Video Open From Late 1981 WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 11 Video Open From Late 1981.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 11 Video Open From Late 1981 |- 1981 - 1985 This was used from 1981 to 1985 when it was replaced by the next intro. 1985 - 1988 250px|center||This was used from 1986-1987 In 1985 WRC-TV Decided to use a brand new intro! It only lasted till 1988. WRC-TV's Channel 4 News Live At 11 Video Open From Monday Night, June 2, 1986.jpg|WRC-TV's Channel 4 News Live At 11 Video Open From Monday Night, June 2, 1986 WRC-TV's News 4 Live At 5 Video Open From Thursday Evening, August 4, 1988.jpg|WRC-TV's News 4 Live At 5 Video Open From Thursday Evening, August 4, 1988 1992 - 199? This was used from 1988-1992|center|250px|This was used from 1992-1998. This was the last intro where names of individuals where mentioned. 199? - 2002 This was the first intro that featured no names. This was also the first intro that was under 15 seconds with a time of 10 seconds. WRC-TV's News 4 Today Video Close From Tuesday Morning, September 11, 2001.jpg|WRC-TV's News 4 Today Video Close From Tuesday Morning, September 11, 2001 2002 - 2006 WRC-TV's News 4 At 11 Video Open From 2004.jpg|WRC-TV's News 4 At 11 Video Open From 2004 2006 - 2008 WRC-TV's News 4 At 11 Video Open From 2006.png|WRC-TV's News 4 At 11 Video Open From 2006 2008 - April 22, 2010 This was used from 2008 - 2010. This was last seen at 6:29am on News 4 Today on Thursday April 22, 2010. The next broadcast (News 4 Midday at 11:00am) featured the new intro. April 22, 2010 - January 31, 2012 There was only a minor difference between this one and the previous one. This one just adds a "Live in HD" at the end of it, even though the broadcast was already in HD before. This first debuted during News 4 Midday on Thursday April 22, 2010. You can watch the first time this was ever used here: http://archive.org/details/WRC_20100422_150000_News_4_Midday#start/35/end/3500 File:2010.png|WRC-TV's News 4 Video Open From 2010 February 1, 2012 - Current This was first seen at 4:28am on News 4 Today on February 1, 2012. This is still used today (As of October 6, 2012). On-Screen Bug On-Screen bug's are graphics that can be seen in the bottom right corner of most WRC-TV NBC 4 News casts. On-Screen bugs first debuted on NBC 4 in the early 1990's. News42005.png|This was used from 2002 till Late 2005. News4osb.png|On screen bug used from 2005-2008 News4osb2.png|On Screen Bug used from 2008-2009 qte.png|On Screen Bug Used from 2009-2012 On screen bug.png|On Screen bug used since 2012. Other WRC-TV Stuff Here is just a bunch of other stuff that has to do with WRC-TV 1947-1985 WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Update Video Bumper From Sunday Night, May 4, 1980.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Update Video Bumper From Sunday Night, May 4, 1980 WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 11's Ongoing Blue Ridge Mountain Power Showdown Video Promo For 1978.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 Live At 11's Ongoing Blue Ridge Mountain Power Showdown Video Promo For 1978 WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 At 530 And 11's Bob Ryan, The Weather In Washington Will Never Be The Same From March 1980.jpg|WRC-TV's Newscenter 4 At 5:30 And 11's Bob Ryan: The Weather In Washington Will Never Be The Same Video Promo From March 1980 1985-1992 Wrc86.jpg|The WRC 4 Logo in 1985 was part of "Come Home to NBC" Campaign in 1986 to 1987. WRC-TV's Channel 4 News Update Video Bumper From Late 1985.jpg|WRC-TV's Channel 4 News Update Video Bumper From Late 1985 The intro in the video was used in 1986, the intro itself was used from 1985-1988. 1992-1998 WRC4C.jpg|WRC-TV's News 4 Video Promo From Early 1992 This intro was used from 1988-1992. Category:NBC Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Washington, D.C.